


Delirious

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (light) Breeding Kink, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Banter, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Verse, Omega Zack Fair, Omega/Omega, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: A heat is something that's much easier to deal with when you have someone to help you, yet Zack neglects to inform Cloud he's been nearing his own before he encourages the latter to go on a mission. This, of course, has the unfortunate effect of leaving Zack to deal with it alone for a good while.Cloud later comes home to a delirious, heat-sick Zack, and wastes no time in helping his idiot of a mate.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Omegaverse Zakkura! The shit we all need, clearly.
> 
> By which I mean: we need more omega Zack, and goddammit I'm here to deliver. If nobody else is gonna do it by GOD am I gonna do it.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.

Most of the time, Zack doesn’t mind being an omega.

Sure- among the seas of alphas and the occasional betas, it isn’t exactly conventional for an omega to be in SOLDIER, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d get shit for it. In reality, he knows that he’s rather popular- he’s always found it easy to make friends, courtesy of his _amazing_ personality, of course, but that doesn’t mean the occasional moron newby doesn’t try to intimidate him, thinking that using their _alpha voice_ on him during training will give them an edge. Once upon a time, it may have, when Zack was still a rookie and figuring himself out- nowadays it’s just all the more satisfying to watch the surprise on their face as he, the s _weet omega puppy_ beats their ass into the ground. They _love_ to assume that he slept his way to the top, what with his mentor being Angeal, but Zack isn’t a First for no reason. He’s strong, one of the strongest SOLDIERs in all of Shinra, as well as an omega, and he’s damn proud of the fact too.

What he _does_ mind about being an omega, though…

Feeling too hot in his own body, skin crawling as if it wants to jump off of him. Wanting to be touched but also feeling too sensitive to be touched. Wanting to tear the arm off of anyone who is not _mate_ or _pack_ when they get too close. The unbearable need to build a nest, absolute wrongness radiating through his very being every moment he is unable to do so. The inescapable warmth in his belly and the itch at the back of his mind that tells him to breed breed _breed-_

In other words, Zack is decidedly _not_ a fan of his bi-yearly heats, squirming while he’s curled up in heaps upon heaps of blankets; his own crude, hastily built nest. His skin is too hot, his insides coiled up tight.

He feels like he’s dying.

What a _lethal_ weapon desire is.

They weren’t always this bad. They used to be manageable on his own, an annoyance at best that made him a little feverish at worst. Nothing like this intense _neediness_ that slams into him without warning, leaving him oversensitive and desperate and unable to do his goddamn _job_.

A SOLDIER he is, and a damn good one at that- but there’s a good reason why omegas rarely ever pass the exam- gender and cultural bias notwithstanding.

Mako turns heats from a minor annoyance into a full-blown, week long _sickness_ that can only be soothed by what they- the heats, that is- were initially intended for.

_Breeding._

Zack whines at the mere thought of it, unable to stop himself from uselessly pawing at his dick. He’s lost track of how many times he’s gotten himself off at this point, but he feels raw, in pain, lonely, so _lonely_ in his too-big nest. Tears and snot run down his face as he buries a dildo into himself- not enough, _never_ enough- he needs it so badly, needs to be filled, touched, needs someone near him, needs his mate, Cloud, _Cloud_ -

“Cloud,” he moans hoarsely, “Cloud, mate, _Cloud-!“_

But Cloud’s not here right now.

Distantly, Zack understands why. He knew Cloud was being sent on a mission, had encouraged Cloud to go, when he was still in his right mind, still thinking rationally- but now, with his heat-riddled mind, all he can do is whine and cry for a mate that isn’t there, anguish filling his very being at every call that isn’t answered. He feels abandoned, hurt, he craves his mate, wants him, needs him to soothe the fire under his skin, to tell him he’s good, that he won’t leave- _won’t leave_ -

He keens as he presses his dildo into a good spot- not intentionally, not anymore, he’s too far gone- and pushes his face into Cloud’s pillow, inhaling his mate’s scent. He’s so wet, slick noises reaching his ears as he presses in and out, in and out, Cloud’s scent only making him produce more natural lubricant as he clumsily fucks himself. It doesn’t even feel good- it just _hurts_ because it isn’t the real thing, because Cloud isn’t with him, but he can’t make himself stop, needs to keep going, his body demanding more, more, _more_ -

With an exhausted gasp, he comes- unsatisfying, not the relief he needs.

His erection refuses to go down.

He’s lost track of how many times he’s made himself come like this already- but he can’t stop, _can’t stop-_ it’s too much and not enough all at once, needy, so _needy-_

His hand starts jerking himself again without conscious permission, trying to fuck himself on the dildo still buried deep inside him. It’s painful, he’s so lost, mind fighting a battle against instincts he can’t possibly deny, not right now- desire is a powerful creature, consuming his very being without pause.

He makes himself come again.

Again.

_Again._

It’s not enough. Never enough. Not without _pack-mate-Cloud-_

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he started. Can’t even begin to care, not when he’s like _this_. Not when his hands wont obey him, when his loins burn with need, his brain foggy and honed in only on one thing- the one thing that he can’t get right now.

It’s only when his own body gives out on him, arms trembling and legs weak and feeling like jelly, that he’s able to escape the heat wrecking him, exhaustion hitting him like a freight train.

Before even his heat can force a new wave of unwanted energy on him, he’s out like a light.

* * *

Warmth.

Slowly, awareness creeps back into Zack’s mind, dragging him out of his restless slumber. His body is sore, thrumming, still riddled with heat; the needy something-something inside him demanding his attention as soon as he wakes up- despite his best attempts to ignore it and go back to the blissful oblivion sleep provides. Still, he stubbornly refuses to give in to it for as long as he can, not quite ready to go back to his unsatisfactory masturbation marathon. Instead, he decides to snuggle closer to the lovely, soft, _pleasantly warm_ thing in his nest-

Wait.

His body reacts before his sleep-addled mind has the time to process, taking a deep whiff of the scent the pleasantly warm thing- no, _person-_ gives off. Familiarity floods his senses, calming him down where he didn’t realize he was distraught, causing him to happily purr as his nose automatically finds his mate’s scent glands.

Spiky blond hair fills his vision when he opens his eyes.

“Cloud.” he murmurs, voice rough, feeling light-headed- and oh, he’s already climbing on top of the other omega, whining as he rolls his hips against Cloud’s. “Mate. Cloud.”

“Shh, I’m here,” Cloud tells him, petting Zack’s hair- and doesn’t that just feel absolutely blissful? “I’m here now.”

“Please,” Zack hisses, unable to stop himself as he continues to press his naked body against Cloud’s, unable to think of anything other than mate mate _mate_ \- “need- I need-“

“You’ve had a rough few days huh? Should’ve told me you were going into heat, dumbass.” Cloud sighs, annoyed, but doesn’t make a move to push Zack off, obligingly pushing his hips up to meet Zack’s uncoordinated thrusts, bare skin meeting bare skin. It draws another sigh from Cloud- a more pleased one, this time.

Zack whines when their dicks slide together- it feels good, too good already- but just humping the other like this only makes him more eager, more aroused. He’s so empty, needs to be filled, needs to be _bred_ , his body quickly growing impatient when Cloud doesn’t make any moves to do so. He knows, he knows- Cloud isn’t an alpha, doesn’t have the same instincts like one does- but he’s still his _mate_ , still the one his body longs for. Omega or not, he _needs_ for Cloud to push him down, to take him again and again and _again_ until he’s sated, until the burning in his stomach goes away, until he’s so fucked out the only thing on his mind is Cloud, Cloud, _Cloud_ -

“Zack- Zack! Calm down, give me a moment.”

Cloud’s words barely penetrate the fog in his mind, and he whines once more as Cloud pushes him off- cold, lonely- but only for a moment until he’s forced onto his back, Cloud’s smaller body covering his. Still, it does wonders for Zack’s instincts, feeling happy and cocooned in safety, automatically baring his neck for his mate. Pheromones that scream _‘I’m ready I’m ready I’m ready’_ waft off of his scent glands in waves, hoping to entice the other to bite down, to mark him, c _laim_ him- make him _his._

_“Fuck.”_ Cloud inhales deeply, lowering his nose to Zack’s neck, which only serves to excite his heat-riddled body further. “You smell so good, Zack.”

Zack moans when Cloud starts licking his neck- _yes yes yes yes_ \- driving his hips upwards, spreading his legs in invitation. He’s absolutely soaking the blankets underneath them with lube, but he’s not thinking about that right now, not when his mate is right here, so close yet not close enough- he can feel Cloud’s erection brushing against his hole, tempting, teasing, not giving him what he needs- and he can’t help himself when he starts begging, _pleading_ for his mate to give him what he needs, to soothe that burning heat inside him, please please _please_ -

Cloud bites down. Pushes into him.

Zack _screams_.

Every sensation hits him at once- Cloud’s dick inside him, his teeth in his neck- and it’s like he’s been hit by a thundaga spell in the best way possible. Sweet, sweet pleasure courses through his body as Cloud starts fucking him, deep and fast and so, _so_ good. Pain and pleasure sear his nerves, something wet trickling down his neck, but it’s so amazing that he can’t even begin to interpret it as a bad thing, instincts _singing_ at being claimed in such a way- being marked by his _mate._

He’s so happy, lost in the bliss and love that make his heart swell, moaning and whimpering as he tries to match Cloud’s thrusts, but too heat-stupid to really contribute much beyond babbling his encouragement, begging for more. It’s so much and not enough at the same time, a hot coil tightening in his stomach, as the pleasure crests, threatens to spill over, thrashing as every muscle in his body tightens, deep groan rising from his chest, higher, _higher_ -

Zack barely notices Cloud guiding his face towards his own scent glands, too lost in sensation to realize it- until he’s met with the sweet, lovely scent of _mate_ , tempting, _beckoning_ -

A hoarse moan reaches Zack’s ears- he tastes blood, familiar blood on his lips, something warm inside him, driving deeper, _deeper_ \- and something in him snaps.

His orgasm hits him hard as he howls into Cloud’s neck, unrelenting bliss making his vision white out- a firework of pleasure setting his every nerve alight. It’s so much, it’s so good, tears running down his face as the satisfaction he’d been chasing arrives. The fire in his stomach that makes him sick with need finally, _finally_ goes down a little, leaving him dizzy with how amazing he feels.

Then, everything goes black, and the fire is back.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, the fog in his mind dissipates a little- not by much, but enough- and finally he feels like he can _think_ again.

There’s a hand in his hair now, massaging his scalp, hot body curled up against his side- There’s a pressure in him that leaves him vaguely confused. He reaches down, intending on finding out what it exactly is he’s feeling-

“Knotting dildo,” Cloud speaks up, his voice soft, gentle, “figured it’d help. You were a little out of it.”

“Uh-uh? Oh, thank you.”

Zack’s brainpower is slow to return to him, trying to string together a coherent sentence- which he’d very much like to do, now that he doesn’t feel like he’s actively dying from a lack of sex.

“Wha- How long did I-?” He huffs, shaking his head to get some focus back. “How many times…?”

“Dunno, didn’t keep track. A few times at least.” Cloud runs his hand down Zack’s chest and stomach, before playfully slapping it, grin on his face. “Enough that my dick’s sore and my ass is gonna be slick for days, you horny bastard.”

Zack blinks owlishly, before his lips curl into a smirk.

“So you left the rest up to good ol’ Knotty, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Cloud groans, and the hand in Zack’s hair suddenly _pulls_ on his locks _,_ “don’t call your dildo that.”

“At least I can count on _Knotty_ to keep me satisfied.”

“ _Zack!_ ”

They stare at each other for a second- before bursting out into laughter. It feels good, after- did Cloud say _days_ , earlier?- of painful, heat-induced torture. Feels good to be here with his mate, whom he’d so desperately missed.

Whether that’s still the heat talking or not, it doesn’t really matter to Zack. He’d be glad that Cloud’s here regardless of the simmering fire in his stomach- which he can, annoyingly, feel flaring up again- but he feels pretty satisfied and fucked out for the time being. Maybe they can go at it again later, and maybe he can be more coherent throughout it, but for now-

“Let’s sleep some more.” He says, once they’ve calmed down their laughter. “With the dildo inside me, I think I’m good for now.”

“Hm,” Cloud nods, pulling him closer- and oh, do his instincts ever sing in bliss at that- before kissing his forehead in a gentle sign of affection. “I love you, Zack.”

Zack grins, nestling his face into Cloud’s neck. It’s a little awkward, with how Cloud’s shorter than him- but they’ve been together long enough that they know how to make it work. He kisses the fresh mating bite on Cloud’s neck, happily breathing in their mixed scents.

“Love you too, Cloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @Foxyinferno321


End file.
